1. Field
This disclosure relates to the field of communication technologies, and in particular to an apparatus and method for generating a transmitting sequence, a training sequence synchronization apparatus and method, an apparatus and method for estimating channel spacing and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a training sequence plays an important role in a high-speed optical fiber communication system. First, as optical fiber channels are not ideal, it is often needed to introduce a training sequence to assist the receiver in performing channel equalization. Second, the training sequence may further be used to assist in performing performance detection, and frequency offset estimation, etc. While processing based on the training sequence is performed on the premise of extraction (synchronization) of the training sequence, in view of the important role of the synchronization processing of the training sequence, an effective training sequence design and a synchronization method become keys in improving a performance of the transmission system.
Under a nonideal condition, system noise is a key factor influencing the performance of synchronization of the training sequence, an effective training sequence design and a processing method may enhance anti-noise characteristic of the training sequence, and improvement of the anti-noise characteristic is not only beneficial to extraction of a synchronization position, but also brings about enhancement of several functions of the training sequence, so that the whole system has a good communication performance.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of this disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of this disclosure.